the_vampire_diaries_originals_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Siren
Sirens are a supernatural species of cannibalistic psychics, whose caliber of immortality depends on the feasting of human flesh to remain young and beautiful. They were the original servants of Arcadius, tasked with harvesting the souls of the wicked. They are one of the oldest supernatural races and there are only two known in existence.http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Siren Creation The precise origins of Sirens is currently unknown, except that they were created by Arcadius by striking a deal with him, even though the exact details on how it was done remains elusive. Seline mentioned that one needs to consent first to enter into a deal with Cade and that this could happen even if the subject is dead, as Arcadius could see into their soul for the desire to live. They predate the Vampire species by approximately two millennium, making them one of the oldest supernatural species in existence. Sybil's claims to be over three thousand years old make Sirens older than the Immortals, Silas and Amara, by at least a thousand years.http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Siren History Ancient History Sirens came into being after Seline, a psychic, made a deal with Arcadius to save her dying sister. In return for immortality, Seline and her sister would have to constantly devour the flesh of anyone who has committed a bad deed, no matter how small or insignificant. Sybil mentions that in order to become a Siren, one must consent to it, as she and Seline did. The Sirens eventually became known in human folklore with the story varying on information.http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Siren During the 1300s, the Sirens traveled the lands of Ireland and while there they begat the mythological legends surrounding Banshees. The Capture of the Sirens On June 21st, 1790, both Seline and Sybil were lured through the underground tunnel system of (the not yet founded) Mystic Falls, by Beatrice Bennett and Ethan Maxwell into the Amory's Vault after their successful plan to destroy the local coven. There, Beatrice entrapped them with a spell.http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Siren The Release of Seline Nearly a hundred years later during 1883, Virginia's great-grandfather, Dalton St. John released Seline from the Armory's Vault, presumably by accident, when the vault was re-opened by him and his team in 1882. It is unknown as to why Sybil did not leave along with her.http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Siren The Release of Sybil Bonnie broke her cousin's spell that sealed the Armory's Vault when forced by Alexandria St. John. Quickly thereafter, all Armory members were killed by Sybil, though Bonnie sealed the Armory to prevent the evil presence from being released. Though in order for Damon to get to the last member of the Eight Everlastings and save Bonnie, the siphoner twins, Lizzie and Josie, removed Bonnie's spell. The siren therein uses Elena's voice to lure Damon further into the vault and eventually gets to him with her mind control. Enzo enters the vault soon after and is confronted by Damon. After a short conversation, Enzo is grabbed from behind by the monster. The siren and the two vampires managed to find a way out of the Vault, and the siren forced the two vampires to bring it 'evil' victims. Later the siren, Sybil, has consumed enough people to have recovered enough of her strength to become a young woman.http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Siren Present Day Sybil had become frustrated at both Damon and Enzo for their resistance to her and sought to remove whatever they were holding onto. In Damon's case, she replaced his memory of Elena and Bonnie with her. With Enzo, she sought to kill Bonnie and succeeded in killing Sarah Nelson. Sybil later managed to gain Damon's full loyalty and attempted to "Kill" Enzo for escaping her. Sybil later schemes with Damon, who has taken charge to make an alternate deal with Cade after being reunited with Seline and listening to her plan, which involved offering Alaric's twins to Cade. Sybil and Damon's plan was to instead offer himself and his brother as replacements. Sybil later tells Seline that in revenge for what the latter did, Sybil made a side deal to keep her powers and to cut Seline from it altogether, but ominously tells her that her plan is not done yet.http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Siren Powers and Abilities *'Immortality:' Arcadius used unknown means to render Sirens immortal. They do not age, but they can be killed by external means. In order to preserve their immortality, Sirens must periodically feast on the flesh of the "wicked". Should a Siren die physically, Cade can return their soul back to their body and effectively revive them from death. *'Accelerated Healing:' Sirens possessed a supernatural healing ability, enabling them to rapidly regenerate from damage sustained on their bodies. The extent of their regenerative abilities is unknown, but Sybil showed, off-screen, that she could fully recover from small lacerations within a matter of minutes. Since she had to wait for a passing car, it was implied that in order to facilitate rapid regeneration (and to prevent their bodies from deteriorating), Sirens had to feed. *'Enhanced Strength:' As per their arrangement, Cade channeled a portion of Hell's energies into his disciples. This augmented their physical strength to some degree. The Sirens were seemingly afforded enough power to physically defend themselves against younger vampires (around two centuries of age), as Sybil was able to overpower Damon and Enzo long enough to psychically enslave them. By gaining Cade's favor, they could be bestowed more power and consequently by earning his ire, they could notice a decline in their physical capabilities. *'Enhanced Speed:' Like their strength, the energies of Hell supplemented the Sirens speed too. Under normal circumstances, Sirens could momentarily move at inhuman speeds. Sybil, even at a dessicated state, was fast enough to evade her Armory captors and moved faster than Damon's eyes could follow. *'Telepathy:' Sirens retained their original psychic powers, thus they could psychically enter into the minds of others so as to read their thoughts and access their memories. While they appeared to have considerable range, as Seline and Sybil were able to reach the sailors beyond the island they were on, tactical contact allowed them to search through the deeper reaches of a person's mind. During their time on the island, Seline and Sybil taught themselves to use their voice as a focus to influence their mental abilities; this has since been refined into singing. Their psychic ability was superior to a vampire's as they didn't require eye contact or even physical contact, but their ability was seemingly inferior to an Immortal's given the resistance some could have to it. Interestingly enough, an influx of psychic energy could causes nearby electronics to malfunction or strange weather patterns to occur around a Siren. **'Mind Control:' Sirens possess the ability to apply subtle influence onto the minds of others. Seline was shown to be able to call on sailors to sail into the rocks of her island, creating the myths about Sirens. Additionally, Sybil once compelled a businessman to willingly submit to being drowned. By bonding their own minds to the minds of others, Sirens can take over the minds of others, even to the point of shutting them down. The victims are conscious of this interaction as it creates a psychic rapport between Siren and servant. This allows them to maintain a constant presence from within such that servants straying too far from the Siren will be struck with psychic pain and suffer hemorrhages until they return to it. This psychic connection also allows a Siren to issue psychic commands over large distances, as seen when Damon was contacted by Sybil from within The Armory while he was driving at an unknown distance away. By using their "Siren Song", mind control could be used en masse and has even be used via cellphone service to access and reestablish a disrupted psychic connection. They can also use their mind control to force a vampire to turn on/off their humanity; the former being a painful process as the flood of memories can crush them under the weight of their guilt. Certain strong-willed individuals, like Damon and Enzo, can offer some resistance to a Siren's psychic access by focusing on the people they care most about. **'Memory Manipulation:' Sirens possess the ability to manipulate and alter the memories of the victims under their control. Sybil has shown the ability to manipulate Damon Salvatore's memory and alter one key memory; of his first meeting with Elena, where she inserted herself and erased Elena. Subsequently, she had to alter individual, "key" memories to continue to change their personality. Seline also altered Stefan Salvatore's subconscious enough that he forgot on his own the time he massacred an entire work camp on Christmas Eve. She also performed a similar act on Josie and Lizzie Saltzman. **'Psychic Pain Infliction:' Sirens are able to induce excruciating pain through their telepathic powers. By invading his subconscious, Sybil was able to discreetly use such a technique on Enzo. Her influence was strong enough that it manifested physical symptoms, such as intense nasal and internal hemorrhaging, all while being separated great distances and maintaining normal appearances. Sybil highly implied that her severity of psychic torture could kill even a Vampire. Sirens also seem to cause mental pain to those whose minds they forcibly invade. **'Psychic Illusions:' Derived from their mind control, Sirens can project false imagery into other people's minds, forcing their victims to perceive what they want. Sybil herself once forced Enzo to perceive Bonnie as herself, nearly resulting in the latter's death. *'Psychic Intuition:' Sirens, stemming from their innate gifts, also had a degree of psychic intuition. They could sometimes "sense" aspects of a person's personality and mood. They have occasionally sensed danger before if strikes or intuited something's location in a seemingly extrasensory manner. They are also uniquely attuned to death, sensing when it would likely happen and where it had already happened. Seline used this gift to be innately aware of Arcadius' life story, despite him having died almost a millennia before she was born. Despite her eyeballs rotting away over centuries locked away in the Armory, Sybil had displayed a preternatural knowledge of her surroundings, being able to maneuver quite gracefully despite lacking sight. Sirens also possessed some manner of psychometry, getting impressions about an object or area through some type of psychic examination. They were also highly sensitive to certain psychic phenomenon and could to tune into the spirit world, albeit with great concentration. *'Voice Manipulation:' Sirens are able to manipulate their voice to lure their victims as fabled. Sybil was shown to use her voice to captivate others through angelic singing and mimic the voices of others (e.g. Yvette St. John and Elena Gilbert). Their control is so fine that they are able to generate sound waves to match the resonant frequency of glass so as to break it. Sybil demonstrated this when she used it to break the glass and free herself from the armory. Sirens could also release an ear-splitting wail, attributing to the legends surrounding Banshees, that is especially disorienting to those with supernaturally acute-hearing; regardless, Sybil claimed that this was rough on the throat and thus chose not to employ this skill too often. *'Claws:' Sirens possess sharp claws that are strong enough to easily tear through human flesh; their claws have only manifested when severely deprived of food or when their power had been siphoned. It is unknown if they could have manifested them willingly. *'Aquatic Respiration:' Sirens appear to have some form of underwater adaptation. Sybil spent many months underwater, suggesting that she was able to breathe underwater. Weaknesses *'Arcadius: '''As the creator of the Sirens, and one who gave them their immortality, he has the power to take away their immortality and kill them with his own Hellfire. Their speed of recovery from an otherwise fatal attack is also dependent on him, as Sybil's revival was delayed once as they held a lengthy conversation prior to her being sent back. *'Hellfire:' A supernatural, psychic fire originating from Hell. It was incredibly powerful and capable of destroying anything within its path, including Sirens. *'Hunger:' Sirens must feast on the flesh and feed on the "evil" of others in order to maintain their immortality and strength. Abstaining from such for prolonged periods appear to deteriorate them to some degree as seen with Sybil's hands after being released from the vault. Sybil also claimed that her eyeballs had rotted away over time in the vault and Damon claimed that Sybil's face rotted off when she doesn't feed on human flesh. Sirens also appear to gain much more sustenance from their victim's flesh the more "evil" they were in life. *'Magic:' Sirens appear to be susceptible to the powers of witchcraft seeing as the Bennett witches were able to imprison them with various spells. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the Gilbert Device, Papa Tunde's Blade, and Dark Objects. It has been confirmed that a Siphoner can siphon the magic from Sirens. *'Mystic Falls Founders Bell:' An indestructible bell that amplifies the affects of the Staff of Arcadius when combined with the Maxwell Striker, allowing it to produce a frequency that disrupts psychic activity. It is also proven as effective on Witches and Siphoners as it is on Sirens since witchcraft has roots in psychic energy. ** '''Staff of Arcadius:' An ancient Mesopotamian tuning fork that operates at an unknown frequency that is capable of disrupting psychic abilities and stunning Sirens.http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Siren List of Sirens *Seline: The elder of the Siren sisters. She chose servitude to Cade in exchange for saving her dying adoptive sister. Originally full of hate for being banished by her village, she reveled in her Siren duties, wholeheartedly punishing wicked men for their evil deeds. Although after a chance encounter with Stefan Salvatore, she had a change of heart and longed for a normal life. *Sybil: The younger Siren sister. Her Siren powers were somewhat forced upon her by the pact Seline made with Cade. While once sensitive and compassionate, over the centuries she submitted to her sinful fate and has become rather psychopathic. References Category:Species